


Every Superhero Has a Weakness

by SivlersFunkyFetishFiction (siiivler)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Rubs, F/M, Gross, I feel gross writing these tags, Stuffing, gahhhhhhhhhhhh, heteros do hetero stuff, how do you people do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siiivler/pseuds/SivlersFunkyFetishFiction
Summary: GOSH DARNIT I WROTE ANOTHER STUFFING THING. WHY"So, what's your weakness, HUNH?" Firecracker asked, zipping right up in Magi's face even though she was 5 feet away 0.2 seconds ago."My weakness?" Magi asked back, playing with his purple bow-tie and leaning slightly away from Firecracker. "Why do you think I have one? For all you know, I could only have one superpower.""Everyone that's dared challenge me has had a weakness," Firecracker stated smugly and tilted back on her heels away from Magi. She booped his nose for no reason but to be annoying; he noted that it felt like she had claws. "So, what is it?" Firecracker bowed back toward him, her naturally-blonde hair, so scorched it had turned black and brown, hanging over her hazel eyes. "I bet it's something random. Something mundane and boring and stupid. Something like..."
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character, heteros - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Every Superhero Has a Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> (2021 edit: hello! if you're interested in my work involving these characters, please be aware that this piece of writing is old and no longer contains canon elements (for example, kitastrophe's robo-cats have been scrapped, and firecracker has been reworked into being magi's friend). take this thing with a grain of sugar!)

The screaming had ceased, and everyone had evacuated from the old rest stop by an older road. That is, everyone except for Magi, a lanky, slightly over-confident superhero, Firecracker, a surprisingly tall fiery supervillain, who hadn't been defeated and/or arrested in all her 8 years of villainy, and Kitastrophe, who was... whatever she wanted to be.

Magi went over his and Kitastrophe's plan in his head as he stood before Firecracker; He would distract her in an attempt to keep her in one place so Kitastrophe can capture her. It sounded simple enough, and it was, until...

"So, what's your weakness, _HUNH?"_ Firecracker asked, zipping right up in Magi's face even though she was 5 feet away 0.2 seconds ago.  
"My weakness?" Magi asked back, playing with his purple bow-tie and leaning slightly away from Firecracker. "Why do you think I have one? For all you know, I could only have one superpower."  
"Everyone that's dared challenge me has had a weakness," Firecracker stated smugly and tilted back on her heels away from Magi. She booped his nose for no reason but to be annoying; he noted that it felt like she had claws. "So, what is it?" Firecracker bowed back toward him, her naturally-blonde hair, so scorched it had turned black and brown, hanging over her hazel eyes. "I bet it's something random. Something mundane and boring and stupid. Something like..."

She waggled her fingers around in front of Magi's face. "Tickles?" She reached forward with her hand, but Magi easily smacked it away with his baton. (He was very proud of the fact that said baton looked like a magic wand.)  
"Nope, that can't be it." Firecracker said, putting her hand to her chin purely for flair. "It has to be something you're so incredibly weak to, even just hearing the word shocks you frozen."  
"What about..." She sped out one of the windows, a line of fire trailing where she ran, and when she returned half a second later, she held a shiny coin in her hand. "Shiny stuff?"  
Kitastrophe, atop the rod she sat on by the ceiling, along with her 5 robo-kitties she HAD _NOT_ named, had to visibly try her hardest to look away from the coin.  
Magi, however, shot a bored glance at the shiny, then rolled his eyes and smiled annoyingly. "Nope."  
"Not shiny stuff, then... what about..."

Firecracker took the wrapping off the sparkly object to reveal it was not JUST A COIN, _IT WAS A **CHOCOLATE COIN.**_  
When Magi shuddered violently and his pupils turned a shade of hot pink, his baton dropping from his grasp, Firecracker's face twisted into a smug smirk.  
"Ope. Yep. Found your weakness."

She stood up on the tips of her toes and waved the chocolate coin high above Magi's head, her chaotic grin growing wider as she watched him struggle to reach it. "Aw, you want it, don'tcha? Don'tcha, huh?"  
Firecracker reeled back, and chucked the coin as far away as she could with a _"GET IT, BOY!"_  
She was then very surprised to see Magi run as fast as a very fast thing toward the coin, jump in the air, catch it in his mouth, and swallow it whole. It was pretty small, but still. He trotted back to Firecracker and stared at her expectantly, his grey-green eyes unfocused and yet shining with excitement.

"...You want more?" she deadpanned, looking extremely confused.  
Magi nodded, but he really just looked like a bobblehead. His top hat flopped onto the wooden ground beside his baton.  
_'He looks ridiculous,'_ Kitastrophe thought from her place on the rod. She had to stop herself from staring and go back to focusing on what she was supposed to be doing; waiting for the right time for her to throw the bucket of water she held in her also paw-covered hands.  
"Right then," Firecracker said. She dashed off like before, and when she returned, she held a brownie in her hand. She tossed it up and down like a baseball, grinning widely. "There's honestly no point to this, but who am I to miss an opportunity to mess with someone?"  
She cackled briefly, yelled _"Fetch!"_ and threw the brownie. It splatted onto the ground before Magi could catch it this time, but he ate it off the floor like a starving animal anyway.  
"Ew," Firecracker said.  
_'Amazing,'_ Kitastrophe thought.

Then Magi trotted back, and Firecracker ran off to steal another sweet from some poor Wal-Mart, and threw it off into the distance when she reappeared. And again. And again. And again. Every time, Magi either caught it and [ate it like snake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAwcj6d8XTQ) or just straight up ate it off the ground.  
This had been going on for 10 minutes now. (At one point, Firecracker had even fed Magi an entire container of sugar and a whole lollipop, purely to see how he'd react.) It could've easily stopped before, but Magi wasn't in his right mind at the moment, Firecracker was easily amused, and Kitastrophe was too busy trying to surpress weird feelings to activate stage 3 of their plan.  
On the twenty-something-st time Firecracker ran back from that grocery store, this time with a cookie in her hand, she paused for just the tiniest moment to take note of the fact that Magi's neon-green vest looked a bit tighter around his stomach...  
...  
Meh.  
She threw the cookie anyway, barking laughter as Magi seized it in his mouth. His notched tongue stook out a little bit. Kitastrophe had no idea what these emotions were.

Another 10 minutes later. 20 minutes of Firecracker being very easily amused.   
This time, when Magi trotted back, it was more of a drunken shuffle. His eyes were even more unfocused than before. Clearly, Firecracker had fed him too much, as shown by his now visibly bloated stomach.  
Firecracker raised her eyebrows when Magi stood in front of her, swaying slightly, with that expectant (yet blank) look on his face.  
"Do you still want more?"  
Magi nodded excitedly. He hiccuped a little bit. Kitastrophe had to stop herself from swooning.  
Firecracker went into a thinking pose for a moment. 'This is, unfortunately, starting to get boring,' she thought. Suddenly, an invisible lightbulb appeared over her head, and she grinned madly, dashing out the window yet again.  
When she reappeared, she held a giant frickin' cake in her hands. There was some text on the cake that said _'YOUR A DINK'_ in pink-and-yellow cursive.  
Immediately, Magi started drooling. Well, more than he already was, anyway.

A catlike smirk split Firecracker's face as she gently (and by gently I mean dumped) the cake onto the ground. Magi paused, pulled a fork out of nowhere, sat down, descended onto the cake and started tearing it apart like a savage beast, if savage beasts looked like lanky teenagers wearing big silly cloaks.  
Firecracker just stood there and watched him, tapping her foot on the floor idly. Her expression slowly slid from amusement and slight confusion to immense confusion and slight amusement.

It was then that Kitastrophe realized Firecracker was standing perfectly still, and she didn't look like she'd be moving drastically any time soon.

And so stage 3 began.

Kitastrophe handed the bucket of water over to one of her robo-kitties, and together, she and the other 4 slid down along the wall and up to a window, that was conveniently right behind Firecracker.  
Kitastrophe and her kitties took hold of a huge tub filled with water that was hidden outside the window, and somehow managed to quietly pull it inside. The kitties slowly dragged the tub up behind Firecracker, and Kitastophe grabbed some rope that was also outside the window and speed-walked up behind Firecracker.

She waited 2 seconds to make sure Firecracker wouldn't move, then gave a thumbs-up to the kitty atop the rod.  
Then the robo-kitty threw the bucket of water on Firecracker's head.  
_"EUGHGEHH?!"_ Firecracker screeched, the bucket landing on her head with a loud clank, and before she knew it, she had her limbs tied up in the rope and she was tossed backwards into the tub.  
She blinked, then looked over to see Kitastrophe and all 5 of her robo-kitties standing next to her. Kitastrophe had her hands on her hips, and she managed to look smug despite the cat-themed mask she was wearing covering her face.  
"Ooooohhhh," Firecracker said, narrowing her eyes. "You've caught me. How clever."

"That we have," Kitastrophe said as she walked over to Magi, completely forgetting that he was in the middle of stuffing himself with cake until she stood stiffly right in front of him.  
Firecracker cackled as Kitastrophe and Magi stared at each other for a good 3 seconds. Then Magi shuddered, and his pupils turned back from pink to black.  
"Nghh... uh... hi Kat, I don't remember what happened in the last like... 10 minutes... why does my- _hic-_ stomach hurt...?"  
Firecracker cackled again, slightly louder this time. Kitastrophe stepped over the remaining half of the cake in front of Magi and sat down next to him.  
"Firecracker discovered your weakness, Connor. It's alright though, the plan worked and I trapped her in the tub."  
Magi breathed a laugh. "W-we did it... eheh... Does the tub- _hic-_ still have the rubber ducky in it?"  
Kitastrophe turned around to see Firecracker boredly bouncing the ducky up and down with her tied-up hands.  
"Yes," Kitastrophe said. "Also, don't look down."  
"Why, what's down?" Magi asked as he looked down.  
What ended up being down was the half of the cake Magi hadn't yet eaten. He stared at it for a second, shuddered, and his pupils turned back to hot pink.  
_"Connoooorrrrr..."_ Kitastrophe whined as she ignored Firecracker's laughter in the background.

Immediately, Magi reached for his discarded fork, though Kitastrophe caught it first. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," she said, waggling her paw-glove-covered finger. She grabbed a piece of the cake with the fork and held it up to Magi's mouth. "I-I... I will feed you."  
Magi stared at her blankly. Then he grinned, his eyes going in completely different directions, leaned back and opened his mouth. His tongue stuck out a little bit again. Kitastrophe could not figure out what these feelings were if her life depended on it.  
Slowly and shakily, Kitastrophe stuck the edge of the fork inside Magi's mouth. He didn't even chew. He just swallowed the piece of the cake whole and stared expectantly at Kitastrophe, waiting for her to feed him more.  
_"Ew,_ is this what heteros are doing nowadays? _Gross,"_ Firecracker said. Kitastrophe ignored her.  
_'What am I doing what am I doing what am I doing'_ Kitastrophe thought to herself repeatedly as she fed him again. And again. And again. She was very glad that she was wearing a mask; surely Firecracker would make fun of how incredibly red her face was at that moment.

And she kept on feeding him, again and again. Each time she gently shoved another piece down his throat, she'd swear she could see his stomach getting just a little bigger. Until finally, after like 6 minutes, when Kitastrophe reached over to get another piece to feed Magi, there was nothing. She had no clue why she felt disappointed.  
After a few seconds of silence, Magi whined at her, pawing at her arm with his gloved hand. "Th... there's no more, Connor," Kitastrophe said in response. Magi whined again, then shuddered- and his pupils turned back to black.  
_"GOOD,_ you're _DONE._ Eugh, Mogo or whatever his name is eats _SO LOUDLY_ , how do you _tolerate_ that?" Firecracker grumbled. She tried to cross her arms, and failed.

Magi shook his head and blinked a couple times, then turned his hazy gaze back to Kitastrophe. Her hands were still shaking.   
"Uugghh, why does my weakness have to suuuuck... why can't it- _hic-_ be like yours, Kat... yours is so cute I mean um uh-"  
Firecracker yelled something about 'gross heteros' in the background. Magi and Kitastrophe ignored her.  
Magi shook his head again, and idly started to play with one of the two buttons on his vest. Kitastrophe started to reach her hand out, then stopped herself.  
"It- ...it must be tight, isn't it, Connor?" she asked quietly.  
"Uh... y-yeah... um, hic- hang on, I can-" He undid one of the buttons, and the other abruptly came undone on its own, revealing Magi's silly black band shirt underneath the vest. It barely fit over his bloated stomach, and it said 'MCR' on it in big white letters. Kitastrophe's **PURELY PLATONIC** love for Magi only grew stronger at this.

Magi whined and wrapped his arms around his stomach. It gurgled loudly, and Kitastrophe squirmed around uncomfortably.  
"I-it- _hic-_ it hurts, Kat..."  
Kitastrophe wrung her hands and stared at Magi's stomach blankly. Then she took off one of her paw-gloves and gently put her hand on his stomach.  
Magi looked at her hand for a moment, then cocked his head to the side. "W-what are you- _hic-_ gonna do...?  
Kitastrophe tried her hardest to keep her hand from shaking. "I'm just going to... to, ah... r-rub it, if that's... okay with you..."  
Magi turned his head to the other side, and nodded.  
Immediately, Kitastrophe tore off her other paw-glove and started rubbing Magi's stomach with both of her hands. Magi made a little 'eep' noise of surprise, but otherwise made no comment.

It was quiet for a while, after that, as Kitastrophe gently stroked Magi's distended belly. Well, mostly quiet. It was quiet if you ignored the loud growls of Magi's stomach and the little grunts of Firecracker trying to splash water on Kitastrophe's robo-kitties.  
After a few minutes, Firecracker's intensely short attention span led her to shout _"CAN YOU JUST CALL THE POLICE OR WHATEVER ALREADY?! JAIL IS BOUND TO BE **TEN TIMES** MORE INTERESTING THAN WATCHING YOU TWO **HETEROS** DO **HETERO CRAP!"**_  
Kitastrophe glared dangerously at Firecracker, and she shut the frick up. However, she gently poked Magi's shoulder (he was starting to fall asleep) and quietly asked him "Can you call the police quickly? Just so we don't have to deal with her."  
Magi blinked very, very slowly. "Can you do it..." he said, also very slowly, as he pulled his phone out of nowhere. His phone case had a picture of one of Kitastrophe's kitties winking on it. "I'm- _hic-_ I don't... think I can do it..."  
Kitastrophe nodded, took his phone, and called the frickin' police, all the while still rubbing Magi's stomach. She did all the 'calling the police' stuff you do and hung up after a moment, then tried to hand Magi's phone back to him, only to realize he'd fallen asleep. He laid on his back, snoring softly, with his notched tongue lolling out of his mouth.  
Kitastrophe still could not figure out what these feelings were.

After a bit, a police car showed up. Two people stepped outside the car and into the room- one was very short and very angry, and the other was very tall and had cute freckles. They both stared at the scene for a moment- Magi and Kitastrophe cuddled next to each other, with Magi's stomach constantly gurgling, and Firecracker on the other side of the room, trying to reach the rubber ducky that she managed to knock out of the tub.  
"U-um," the taller officer said, and that was the only thing they said as they and the other person grabbed Firecracker's tub (the angry one grabbed the ducky and tossed it in the tub) and casually slid out of there.

Now Kitastrophe and Magi were alone in the rest stop. Just her, and him... Him and his adorable little face-

And it was at that moment Kitastrophe realized what those feelings were.

It was love. _Romantic love._

Kitastrophe managed to blush harder. She felt like a character in a Disney movie.

Then Magi rolled over onto his side and vomited up a stick, while still sleeping.  
_'Oh right,'_ Kitastrophe thought. _'He ate a whole lollipop. ...It was kind of terrifying.'_  
Kitastrophe sighed, and cuddled up closer to Magi's chest.  
...She could stay here for a moment.  
Or maybe until Magi wakes up.  
...Yeah, that'd be better.

Kitastrophe closed her eyes, hung one of her arms around Magi's neck, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed my... thing... like and subscribe for more epic fortnite gameplay or whatever


End file.
